Of Strawberries and Whipped Cream
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: It's amazing how a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream can turn our sweet couple to a naughty one. KK, implied lime. And yes, it's sweet and fluffy and AU. Reviews appreciated. :


**A/n: **Hah. Atlast. A _**strawberry-and-whipped-cream**_ fic!! I finally made a strawberry-and-whipped-cream fic!! XD

Haha. Obviously, I've been dying to type this story ever since I came back from America. I was daydreaming on the free times I can rarely have when I was in America and this strawberry idea came up. That was when I had the most delicious, yummiest, _**chocolate**_ ever and the most tempting _**strawberry dipped in chocolate**_ fondue ever. THAT ROCKS. XD

I was planning on the whole _**fondue**_ thing… but I guess the fondue thing will go on another fic. But I'm sure it's an RK one. X"D fufufu…

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

This one's an AU. (Kenshin – 19 yrs old. Kaoru – 18 yrs old.)

**A sort-of LIME ahead. Well, lots of KISSING ahead. I warned you.**

PG – 13.

**-Of Strawberries and Whipped Cream-**

* * *

Kenshin lazily slouched on his couch and sighed. _Kami. This is the longest day of my life. That was one hell of a training back there._

Kenshin just came from his most exhausting kendo training and was currently wearing a loose shirt and shorts. He leaned on his couch and looked at the ceiling. "Ugh. It's unusually cold out there too even if it's spring. It still feels like winter."

He turned on the television only to turn it off again because of the loud voices from a certain comedy show. He combed his bangs with his hand and inwardly groaned. _I wonder where Kaoru is._

Just when he was about to dial her number on his phone, someone knocked on his door. He got up and stretched, asking who it was. No one answered.

"Yes, may I help you?" He said as he opened the door.

There in front of him was his Kaoru, wearing nothing but a spaghetti shirt, shorts and an opened jacket. She had that beautiful smile pasted on her face.

"K-Kaoru!" He said as he looked at her. She offered her hands in front of him and handed him two filled bags. "A little help will be great!" She said cheerily.

Kenshin just looked at her after closing the door. Usually, he would immediately carry the things that Kaoru gives to him, but it was not the time for that.

"Kaoru, why are you just wearing something like that?" Kenshin said and held the hood of her jacket with his fingers. "Eh? Is something wrong with my clothes?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"It's terribly cold outside! You'll have a bad case of colds if you wear something like that!" He said. Kaoru just pouted and looked at her clothes. "…But I'm comfortable with these clothes. I don't feel cold too." She said and walked over his table.

Kenshin followed and sighed. "Comfortable or not, you should change into something thicker." He said and wrapped his hands around Kaoru's waist from the back.

Kaoru just giggled while putting her groceries out. "You're too overprotective, Kenshin." Kenshin playfully pouted and rested his head on her shoulder. "That's because I love you."

Kaoru giggled more. "Cheesy. Since when have you become cheesy, Kenshin?" She giggled as Kenshin kissed her shoulder. "Maa, aa. So, what's with these groceries?"

Kaoru brought some things out of the bag and explained, "The other day, when I looked at your fridge, it was nearly empty, and I know Hiko-san has been giving you a hard time in training lately, so I thought I'll just buy the groceries for you."

Kenshin smiled sincerely and leaned on Kaoru's cheek. "Arigatou. That was really thoughtful of you." Kaoru just smiled. "…Well, I want to come here anyway and see you." She said with a slight blush.

Kenshin loved that blush of hers. He smirked and kissed her shoulders again; trailing his touches to her tempting neck and slightly licking her pulse point. He heard Kaoru gasp slightly.

"K-Kenshin, mou! I'm here to bring you some foods! Not to be your food!" She said. Kenshin just smirked and hid his face to her neck, showering it with open mouth kisses. Kaoru just blushed and sighed.

She giggled once in a while as Kenshin kissed her and hugged her more. "Kenshin, stop it already!" She managed to say. When he didn't stop, Kaoru pressed something cold to his cheek.

"Cold!" Kenshin finally said and stopped with his ministrations while still hugging her. Kaoru grinned and showed her a bottle of whipped cream. Kenshin raised his brow. "…whipped cream?"

Kaoru only nodded and Kenshin watched her as she rummaged for something inside the bag. She smiled first to Kenshin and then held out a pack of strawberries. Kenshin still had his confused face. "Oro?"

"We're going to eat strawberries dipped in whipped cream!" She said with her cheerful tone. "…I was trying to find some chocolate syrup so that it would be sweeter, but I guess whipped cream will be fine, neh?" She said and leaned on Kenshin.

Kenshin only looked at the whipped cream first then at the strawberries on Kaoru's hand. He grinned. "Yup, it will be fine."

Kaoru didn't notice his grin. Instead, she put down the strawberries and put some whipped cream in a bowl she bought. She dipped her finger on it and licked it, not noticing Kenshin's surprised face when he watched her licking the whipped cream from her finger.

"Yummy!" She said and dipped for another. Kenshin's eyes never left the finger. Kaoru looked at him. "Neh, Kenshin, dip your finger and try it too. It's delicious—" She stopped when she saw Kenshin still looking at her finger. Somehow, Kaoru had the slightest blush.

Kenshin, grabbed her finger with his hand and brought it to his lips. He licked the whipped cream, agonizingly slowly (for Kaoru, that is.) and looked at Kaoru's blushing face. Kenshin slowly smirked which only managed to make Kaoru blush more.

He licked her finger one more time before gently putting the rest of her finger in his mouth. Kenshin closed his eyes, tasting the sweet flavor in his mouth and opened it only when he heard Kaoru gasp and moan slightly. He sucked her finger before pulling it out and looking at her with intense eyes.

Kaoru was blushing and panting slightly for a reason she doesn't need to mention. "Mmm… Delicious." Kenshin said.

Kaoru blushed more and put her hand away from Kenshin while finding the table interesting. "Ah, hehe… I told you it's delicious." She managed to say.

"Uhuh…" Kenshin said still looking at her. He smiled and rested on the crook of her neck. Kaoru can't help but feel his hot breath tickle her neck. Kami, what is Kenshin doing to her?

"…Mou, Kenshin!" She spat and stomped her foot. Kenshin only chuckled at his Kaoru's cute face. "What is it?" He asked, smirking. Kaoru only looked at him and let go from his embrace. She stared at him for a little while. "…MOU!"

Kaoru stomped her way to the kitchen to wash the strawberries. _Sigh. _Kenshin smiled at her back and sat on his couch again. He looked over the kitchen and teased her one more time, "Kaoru, please prepare more whipped cream! It's really delicious! Yummy!" Kenshin chuckled as he heard a kitchen utensil drop. "Stop it, Kenshin!" Kaoru complained.

"Hai, hai." He said, smiling. He turned on his television and this time, made sure that the volume wasn't so loud anymore. Kaoru showed up with the bowls of strawberries and whipped cream.

"Here!" She said and sat beside Kenshin. Kenshin moved closer and tucked Kaoru between his legs while resting his chin on her shoulders. He leaned on her cheeks. "You're not cold, are you?"

Kaoru only smiled at him as she leaned against him. "Nah. That's because you're warm." She nuzzled on his chest and asked, "Was Hiko-san really strict today?" Kenshin frowned a little. "Shishou's the same as always. Anyway, he started to teach me the secret move."

Kaoru looked at him in surprise. "Really? That's great." Kenshin chuckled. "I actually thought that shishou won't teach me the final move because I'm such a baka deshi."

"Well, you're one hot baka deshi." Kaoru giggled and dipped her finger on the whipped cream. Kenshin chuckled more and kissed her shoulder. "I know."

Kaoru smiled too before tasting the whipped cream. Kenshin was about to grab her finger again and suck it when Kaoru moved it away from him. "Iie. You can't trick me twice." She grinned.

"Oro?" Kenshin pouted and watch Kaoru with his eyes as she licked her finger. He took every detail and slightly groaned. Kaoru heard it though and looked at him, confused. "…Nani?"

Kenshin just sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder again. "Oro… how unfair…" He said as he dipped his own finger to the whipped cream. "What's unfair?" She asked.

"Just dip the strawberries, not your finger…" He grumbled and dipped his finger deeper. "But you're dipping yours too! Look…" Kaoru's eyes widened as Kenshin looked at his whipped cream-filled finger. "Oro? I dipped it too much…Oro…" He uttered, looking at Kaoru who was still staring at his finger.

"What, Kaoru? Do you find it that amusing?" He kidded. Kaoru didn't answer and just looked at his damn finger. "Oi, Kaoru…" He raised his brow.

Kaoru took his dipped finger and stared at it. Kenshin stared at her and started to blush for an unknown reason.

And then he realized what the reason was. That was when Kaoru put his finger in her mouth.

"…" He gasped, and then closed his mouth while watching Kaoru with awe. Kaoru closed her eyes and started to moan slightly. _O-Oro!!_

"Mnn-.." Kaoru moaned as she sucked his finger and pushed it further in her recesses. Kenshin tried to suppress his groan as he felt Kaoru lick his finger in a circular motion but still failed. "Uh-nn…" He looked at the ceiling, closed his eyes and panted heavily. "Kaoru…"

Kaoru opened her eyes and stopped her ministrations. She only noticed what she was doing to Kenshin when he actually panted her name and immediately removed his finger. "Gomenasai, Kenshin!!"

Kenshin just panted and raised his hands to his forehead. "God, Kaoru. You're killing me."

Kaoru blushed and looked at her hands. "Gomen ne. I was just so into it…" She blushed more. "It was really…delicious." She said. Kaoru looked at him hesitantly.

Kenshin slowly smirked. "…Really." He circled his arms under her chest and hugged her. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that." He whispered to her face before gently kissing her.

The gentle kiss turned to a more passionate one, as Kenshin licked her lower lip and Kaoru parted her lips. Light moans filled the room and the two were locked in the kiss. Kaoru giggled as Kenshin bit her lower lip before releasing the kiss.

Kaoru leaned on his touch. "You're really delicious, I could ravish you." Kenshin whispered and Kaoru flushed. "Mou…"

Kenshin grabbed the bowl from her hands and got a strawberry. "If I don't know you, I'd think that you have other ideas for buying these strawberries and whipped cream." He chuckled as he ate one.

"Mou, Kenshin!" She pouted and was about to complain again when Kenshin grabbed a strawberry and put it in her mouth. "Just eat, koishii." Kaoru's blush turned to embarrassment. "Hmph." She munched on the strawberry and her eyes twinkled in delight. "…O-Oishii!"

"It's sweet, right?" Kenshin said as he removed the leaves from the strawberry. Kaoru noticed this and raised a brow. "Why are you removing the leaves, Kenshin? That's not like you to do that." She asked and dipped the whole strawberry to the whipped cream before biting it.

"No reason." He said as he smirked and looked at Kaoru's strawberry. "Oro? That's too sweet, Kaoru." Kaoru glanced at him before biting her strawberry again. "I like sweet." She looked at the whipped cream-filled strawberry before sighing. "I should have looked for chocolate. I bet that's even sweeter."

"You're the sweetest, don't worry." He said and ate his strawberry. Kenshin hid his face on her neck and breathed in her intoxicating jasmine scent. He hugged her tightly and sighed. Kaoru noticed Kenshin slowly drifting off and smiled.

She took a bite from her strawberry and juices started to drip from her lips. "Arere…?" She silently mumbled and carefully moved as not to wake Kenshin.

Well, Kenshin, being a light sleeper, opened one eye wearily. "Doushita, koish—?" He stopped at his words when he saw the sweet juice make its way to the curve of her neck, down to her deep collar bones and disappear into her shirt. He was wide awake now.

Kaoru looked over her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked and was about to grab a napkin when Kenshin held her hand. "No." He said as he entwined his fingers with hers. "Your scent is really addictive, you know that?"

Kaoru sighed in delight as Kenshin kissed a spot in her neck. She noticed that he was looking at the juice drip because he stopped. She just smiled sheepishly and put her tongue out. "Ehehe… I know, I'm messy."

Kenshin kissed her neck on the same spot and brought her closer. "No." He whispered as he started to lick the drying drip on the curve of her neck. He felt her shiver and he smirked. "You're just too delicious."

Kaoru sighed again and smiled. "This…is slowly turning to a make-out session, isn't it?" She felt Kenshin smirk and whispered, "I guess it is." Kaoru gasped when he nibbled on her ear before giving all his attention to her neck again.

Kenshin slowly turned Kaoru's body to face him while Kaoru encircled her arms around his neck. She raised her head and closed her eyes as Kenshin nipped her neck, licked it, and blew on it. He continued this action thrice before bringing his kisses to her jaw line.

"…Koiishi." He whispered, bringing his hand behind her head to face him. "…Nnh?" Kenshin felt like drowning when he looked at her glazed sapphire eyes. His eyes went further to her luscious lips, as if it was begging to be kissed by him.

Kaoru looked at him too and whispered on his ear. "Kiss me." She said in the most seductive way he can ever imagine and groaned at the feeling of her tongue massaging his ear. She giggled when Kenshin started to remove her jacket.

"Kenshin," Kaoru looked at his blazing eyes. "I said kiss me. Not slowly remove my clothes." She smirked when Kenshin stopped removing her jacket half way. He smiled too and teased her lips, kissing it briefly. "Mou…" She said.

"What…" Kenshin smirked when he saw the fiery eyes of his girlfriend. "That's all?" She asked, a little annoyed. Kenshin's smirk didn't fade and that only made Kaoru's eyes flare more. He liked it.

"That's not what I meant." Kaoru said before pulling herself to Kenshin and pressing herself to him. "_This _is what I meant." She whispered and pressed her full lips to his. Kenshin groaned when she licked his lips and clashed tongues with him. Usually he was dominant during their kisses, but this time, Kaoru was actually dominating over him. Not that he complained.

Kaoru bit his lower lip before leaning her forehead to his and panting heavily. Kenshin brushed his lips to hers one more time before they started another heated kiss, with Kenshin's hands traveling to her flat stomach and in her shirt.

Kaoru shivered as she felt his warm hand on her cold stomach. She released from their passionate kiss and leaned on his shoulder. "Kenshin…" She whispered. "…the strawberries…and whipped cream…" She panted.

"What strawberries?" He tried to ask as he was busy nibbling on her neck and touching the sides of her breasts. Kaoru only giggled and pushed him by her shoulders but not pushing him off completely. "…Kenshin. We're eating, right?"

Kenshin looked over her shoulders and saw the said strawberries and whipped cream untouched. Still, he decided to tease her. "Yes. I'm eating you, neh?" He smirked to see the blush form on Kaoru's already flushed face.

Kenshin chuckled and stretched his arms over the bowl of whipped cream. "Aa, right." He dipped his finger in the whipped cream and licked it. "I almost forgot." Kaoru only tilted her head. "Eh?"

Her words dried out when Kenshin brought back his gaze on her. His eyes were so intense that it can melt her. He smirked, and then Kaoru knew he had something going on inside that head of his.

He dipped two fingers and spread it from her collar bone to her chest, and Kaoru could only watch as he did this to her. "K-Kenshin, it's sticky. Don't tell me your—" Her words were cut off with a gasp when Kenshin licked the whipped cream and stared at her. "Don't worry; I'm going to clean it up."

Kaoru leaned her head back and her moan filled the room as Kenshin continued his dipping and licking. She brought her hand to the back of his head and pushed him to her chest as he licked it. She panted and mewled as his hand continued to warm her in her shirt.

"Kami…Kenshin…" She breathed. Kenshin licked the last bit of whipped cream on her skin and breathed on it. He looked up at Kaoru's blissful flushed face and brought it to his. "Koishii…"

Kaoru, eyes half-closed and filled with desire and love, gazed at his eyes and smiled. She kissed his pulse point and heard him hitched his breath. This Kaoru really turned him on.

"Like it?" She asked between her kisses and cuddles on his neck. Kenshin could only moan. He brought his hands to the each side of her head and made her look at him before kissing her tenderly.

When they pulled out from the kiss, Kenshin gazed lovingly to Kaoru and they both smiled. He grabbed a strawberry and removed its leaves, then dipped it in the whipped cream; Kaoru watching him confusedly. She was about to ask when Kenshin suddenly inserted the smaller end to her mouth. "Mmh?" Her blushing face stared at him.

Kenshin's smile didn't fade as he put the other end to his mouth, biting it. He bit it again and Kaoru got his point, blushing first before closing her eyes and doing the same. The middle part of the strawberry was the only part left before the two slowly opened their eyes and saw love and passion in them.

Slowly, Kenshin darted his tongue out to finish the last part, catching Kaoru's lips at the same time. They were locked in another kiss, a gentle one this time. Just after that, Kenshin held Kaoru in a tight and loving embrace.

He heard Kaoru slightly giggle and ask what she was thinking. "Nothing." Kaoru said and sighed on his shoulder. "My visit turned into another make-out session." Kenshin chuckled and brought his lips to her ear.

"It's your fault." He whispered lovingly. "Bringing those strawberries and whipped cream and seducing me without even trying." Kaoru flushed.

He lightly nibbled on her ear and licked it, earning a moan from her. He smirked and said.

"My room. Let's eat there."

The faint sound of a door locking was heard.

* * *

**A/n: **My supposed to be 'wholesome' fic turned to a Rated- T/M Fic! O.o

What the heck is happening to me?? well, you can't blame me. :D

(I mean, who could make rated-K fic with _strawberries, whipped cream, Kenshin and Kaoru? I couldn't.)_

(XD Gah! I actually made a make-out session fic! Please REVIEW!)


End file.
